Forgotten and Lost
by CristalloCrystal
Summary: Despair, Neglect, and Hurt were the words that Sawada Tsunayoshi had to live with his whole life, after all his twin was the one who was showered with love and affection and the one to become Vongola Decimo. Note: No pairings and Dark!Tsuna. Discontinue on this account, Starred will continue it on her account.
1. Introduction

Ichiru: Hiya guys~ I'm CristalloCrystal :D

Star-chan: Hi, I'm starred~ ^_^

Ichiru: :D She created parts of the story~

Star-chan: Yup~

Star-chan and Ichiru: We do not own KHR!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Flashbacks'_**

* * *

Despair, Neglect, and Hurt were words that Tsuna knew the meaning of since he was born...

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Come on Nana, just one more push," said Iemitsu, gripping Nana's hand tightly. Nana nodded and tried her hardest.**_

_**"Congratulations Nana-san, you just gave birth to two adorable twin that are boys," said the doctor, smiling. Nana smiled and waited to see her babies.**_

_**"I will name him..Sawada Tsuneo," Nana said as the doctor handed her the younger twin.**_

_**"And this one..Sawada Tsunayoshi," Iemistu said as he carried the older twin.**_

_**10 years later...**_

_**"Ne Tsuna what did you get on your test?" Tsuneo asked with a grin.**_

_**"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked away. Tsuneo frowned and walked away. His mom had ruffled his hair, telling Tsuneo that she was proud of him. Tsuna stood in the corner, watching. Iemitsu taught Tsuneo how to fight, also knowing that he'll be the future Vongola Decimo. Tsuna with his fragile body, climbed up the stairs, and curled into a ball in the corner.**_

_**"Mom? Dad? Do you not love me anymore?" he asked himself silently. This went on for days...weeks..months..and finally years. Tsuna felt that he was Tsuneo's shadow. In school Tsuna was always known as Tsuneo's twin. Tsuna felt neglected..he felt like he wasn't needed in life...**_

Present:

_'Why do I always have to go through this,'_ Tsuna thought while walking to his school alone like he always did, he started to remember how his mom forgot about him and went to wake up his twin...Tsuneo. She always did the same thing, never really bothering to wake him up, it hurt him how his mother showered his twin with love and attention while she practically ignored him.

"Herbivore, you're late," a boy said appearing from the school gates, he was wearing the Discipline Committee uniform and an armband.

Tsuna ignored him while looking at him with cold eyes, he knew who the boy was. Who wouldn't know, after all the boy in front of Tsuna was Hibari Kyoya.

"Didn't you hear me herbivore. You're late," he said again surprised that someone would actually ignore him. Hibari Kyoya. Even though he was surprised, his expression was still emotionless.

"Whatever," Tsuna murmured while walking past him and into the school.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said while taking out his tonfas and ran towards Tsuna who clumsily dodge the attack, though the hit cut his cheek while blood came out of the wound. Tsuna touched his cheek and glared at his hand that had blood on it and walked past Hibari.

"Che. Damn Herbivore." Hibari glared at Tsuna's retreating back. Tsuna looked at the blood again and smirked.

_'I'm going crazy aren't I?' _though Tsuna when he entered his classroom.

Tsuna sat down as people whispered about his wound. Tsuna just stared at the chalkboard, waiting for the teacher. Tsuneo took out a napkin and pressed it against the cut. Tsuna stared coldly at Tsuneo and slapped his hand away.

Tsuneo frowned and thought,_ 'Tsuna has been acting this way for a long time.'_

Tsuna turned away from Tsuneo, his classmates gossiping about the "new" Tsuna.

"Is this Tsuneo's twin or...Demon-Tsuna," whispered one of the students. Tsuna ignored that comment. He didn't care as long as he doesn't have to suffer the pain of neglect again.

* * *

Ichiru: Sorry For the small chapter _ It is only the intro~

Star-chan: So what do you think?

Star-chan and Ichiru: Please Review, and favorite~


	2. The Italian Home Tutor

Ichiru: Heey Guys~

Starred: Welcome back to "Forgotten and Lost"!

Ichiru: Sorry we updated late... Technically Starred-chan write this chapter soo I really didn't do anything..*in her corner*

Starred: Haha, It's okay Ichiru-chan ^_^

Ichiru: Enjoy~

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Flashbacks"**

* * *

A week has passed since the day that his classmates saw what happened with Hibari, they had started calling him Demon-Tsuna. It made him feel good that some people didn't call him 'Tsuneo's twin,', he wasn't Tsuneo's shadow anymore. But at home it was the same thing, the same routine, he felt like he didn't have family anymore. He felt alone in the world.

"Ahh, I hate this," Tsuna murmured while he got out of the school. He didn't want to be in the school anymore, it was getting boring and he hated the way other people compared him to Tsuneo, even though some people stop doing so, others continued. That made him angry, and on top of that Tsuneo had to followed him out of the school.

Tsuna didn't understand why Tsuneo was following him, and when he 'kindly' asked him, the response was that he was worried about him, so he decided to follow him to make sure nothing happened to him. He didn't believe him at all. Why would he be worried about him? Not even his own parents were worried about him, so why would Tsuneo be? Tsuna knew Tsuneo was lying through his teeth.

Tsuneo's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Tsuna-nii, why are you going home?" Tsuneo asked him while he tried to catch up with him, but that caused Tsuna to walk slightly faster.

"Because I want to," Tsuna responded emotionless, he didn't care what Tsuneo said to him. After all, who was he to ask him questions?

After that there was just plain silence, no one spoke. It took them about 10 minutes to get home, when they got home Nana was in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," Tsuneo said as he went to the kitchen, Nana looked at him and smiled brightly while she hugged him with affection.

"Hi, Tsu-kun. Why are you here so early? Did something happen?" Nana asked Tsuneo in concern; she didn't notice that Tsuna was in the kitchen as well.

"No, nothing happened. I followed Tsuna-niisince I didn't want anything bad to happen to him," Tsuneo responded while he separated himself from her.

She turned to Tsuna direction and looked at him in surprise since she didn't notice he was there.

"Hi, Tsu-chan. Why did you get out of the school so early?" Nana asked Tsuna.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders without saying a word.

Nana smiled while she turned to Tsuneo, asking him about how he had been doing at school and everything.

"Oh, Tsu-chan come here," Nana said while she motion him to come next to Tsuneo.

Tsuna slowly walked there, but he still kept him distance.

"Well, a home tutor is coming home. I found a flyer in the mailbox it says that someone is going to tutor Tsuneo to become the leader of the next generation," Nana said while she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Tsuna asked.

"Not really, but I still want you to hear about it," She answered while she put one of her hands on her hip.

"Also his name is Reborn and he's coming today."

As she said that someone knocked on the door. Nana went to open the door in confusion while Tsuna and Tsuneo also followed. Tsuna was confused as to who could it be since he didn't think that no one would come at that time of the day.

When Nana opened the door, a baby in a black suit and with a chameleon on top of the infants fedora was standing in front of the door.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and I came to tutor Sawada Tsuneo," the infant now known as Reborn said while he walked into the house.

Nana and Tsuneo looked at Reborn and started laughing, Tsuna on the other hand just stared at Reborn in confusion, but didn't say or do anything. He didn't know why, but he felt that he shouldn't mess with the infant if he didn't want to get hurt.

Reborn stood emotionless; he could feel the smaller brunette of the twins, looking at him in confusion. He knew that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi and he was going to train his twin, Sawada Tsuneo, but he felt that the boy was more than he seemed.

"Stop laughing, Tsuneo," Reborn said while he went in front of him, he was getting irritated at his laughter.

"But how can you be my tutor? You're just an infant," Tsuneo said while he slowly stopped laughing, though he yelped when Reborn smacked him on his head.

"Oww," He said while rubbing his head in hopes of soothing it.

Tsuna just looked at the scene in boredom, not really caring what happened, but he was kind of curious about Reborn. He noticed that he didn't really act as an infant. He turned around and watched as his mom quickly went to Tsuneo's aid while helping him up though he noted that Reborn had a sadistic smirk on his chubby face.

"I'm Sawada Nana, nice to meet you, Reborn-chan," Nana said while she shook hands with Reborn.

_'Seems like she forgot about me again,'_ Tsuna thought while he went to his room, he didn't notice that Reborn was staring at his retreating form.

He laid down on his bed and he began to stare at the wall while thinking. He wondered who Reborn was, how could an infant talk like Reborn, it was a shocking thing. His thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. Oh, he almost forgot that Tsuneo slept in the same room, he did since his mom was saying something about not wanting Tsuneo to be alone or something like that.

When he sat up, he noticed that Tsuneo wasn't alone and that Reborn was with him.

* * *

Ichiru: Okay~ Again Thanks to Starred-chan for writing this amazing chapter~ Next Chapter will be written by me...maybe..*in her corner again*

Starred: Ahaha~ Thanks Ichiru-chan!

Ichiru: You're welcome~

Starred and Ichiru: Please Review/Favorite/and Alert!~


	3. Important Announcement! Please read!

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENt!**_

Starred will be continuing this fic on her account and we won't be working together anymore; Its just that I'm too busy to continue writing. Anyways, if you want to continue reading this, Starred will publish it and updating it. So, ciao for now.


End file.
